


教职工宿舍怪异事件

by PalomaSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSummer/pseuds/PalomaSummer
Summary: 教职工宿舍里惊现裸奔院长，是道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	教职工宿舍怪异事件

哈里又做了一个通灵梦，梦中伏地魔的大蛇纳吉尼把斯内普咬伤。他惊醒之后，从床上duang地一下就弹起来了，睡裤也没穿就风风火火地前往通知邓布利多校长和麦格教授。顾不上等两位长者收拾好，他就先跑去教职工宿舍找斯内普。

他急促地敲了几下门，只听屋里传来窸窸窣窣的说话声和桌椅翻到的声音。哈利心中万分恐慌，情急之下念咒将门炸开。

然而眼前的一幕却令他大吃一惊。

暗红色的小蜡烛遍布斯内普的房间，桌子上椅子上书架上床头柜上，到处摇曳着烛光。在昏暗的烛光中，斯西弗勒斯斯内普教授一丝不挂地站在房间中央。

哈利和斯内普四目相对，哑口无言，时间仿佛停在一个世纪那般长的一秒内。

哈利清了清嗓子，不情愿地开口：“教授.....你在...干嘛呢？”

斯内普沉默良久，突然转身背对他，大手一挥熄灭了房间里的一半蜡烛，然后又转过来盯着哈利，“半夜三更不睡觉，在学校里游荡，还不经允许闯入我的房间，你在干嘛呢”

哈利懵住了，不知该怎么回答，实话实说对方不一定会相信他，但是撒谎，就更没用了。  
最后他说道：“我梦到你被伏地魔的蛇咬伤。”

斯内普沉默了一会，冷哼一声，然后摊开手“那你现在看到了，我还活得好好的呢。”

哈利愈加慌乱，倒不是因为更清楚地看到了教授硕大的隐私部位，也不是看到他浓密的胸毛腋毛和腿毛，更不是看到隐藏在黑袍下，长期不见阳光的白嫩肢体，而是对方很明显就在怀疑他。

这时走廊里传来嘈杂的脚步声，哈利这才想起在路上往这赶的邓布利多校长和麦格教授。  
“教授你快穿件衣服吧，我把校长和麦格教授也叫来了。”一边说着，他一边走到斯内普的衣橱前，在黑暗中寻找任何能让他蔽体的布料。

突然他摸到了一个温热的东西，一只骨节突出的手，哈利大吃一惊，连忙后退，迅速掏出随身携带的魔杖，念出“Lumos Maxima！”

面前，是西里斯布莱克和莱姆斯卢平教授，蜷缩在斯内普的衣橱里，一丝不挂。


End file.
